


Birthday treat

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Polyamory, References to substance abuse, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an avengerkink prompt where "Bruce and Pepper have an amicable relationship but barely feel any sexual attraction to each other. However Tony's birthday is coming up and what do you give the man that has everything?" (see full prompt in notes).</p><p>Tony thinks everyone forgot or is ignoring his birthday, but in his search for ways to amuse himself (read: drown his sorrows), he discovers that his best friends have been plotting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday treat

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:  
> "Tony has a relationship with Bruce and Pepper but Bruce and Pepper do not have a relationship together. This at first cause a few issues which as since been resolved for instance all sleep in the same bed provided Tony is in the middle (and the bed is large enough). Bruce and Pepper have an amicable relationship but barely feel any sexual attraction to each other. However Tony's birthday is coming up and what do you give the man that has everything?
> 
> Bruce and Pepper decide that a threesome is not going to work just based off how they prefer to have sex so they compromise: a show for Tony and then whatever he decides (if he's still *up* for it). "

Tony's birthday, so far, was sucking air, big time. No one seemed to have remembered the occasion. Pepper had had to leave before he even woke up this morning, so no good-morning-birthday-boy sex. (Bruce would have, but he was still - still! - in the lab trying to get results from SHIELD's new equipment.)  
  
Tony being Tony, he refused to jack off in the shower on the principle of feeling sorry for himself. Where did this fucking self-pity come from, anyway? He knew perfectly well. The silver in his carefree coiffure, the whitened scars around the RT and other places. The fact that Nick Fury was the only man on the Avenger Initiative older than Tony.  
  
(Tony may have delivered that payload to the Chitauri and lived to tell the tale, but Fury had unhesitatingly fired a rocket launcher at a previously friendly jet that he thought was carrying said payload - and then drawn his handgun when the second jet took off, as if Fury could make that fucker fire a grenade or something. Now that was badass.)  
  
So, to sum up, no sex to kick off the day, someone in the mirror telling him that birthdays had been coming along way too frequently, and no other communication to invite him to any festivities whatsoever. Not even a thinly veiled attempt to get him to go somewhere that a surprise party might be thrown.  
  
It was almost as bad as his birthday the year of the Expo. Almost. At least today he wasn't dying of palladium poisoning, but if that was the best he could come up with, he might as well start by drinking his lunch.  
  
On second thought...  
  
He stood abruptly, startling the rest of the people listening attentively to the videoconference coming from SI West, and left the room without explaining or looking back. He could damn well entertain himself, show everyone just what a good time he could have without them.  
  
An hour and a half later, he stood in the middle of the lab he shared with Bruce, swearing nonstop, his hair on end from the frustrated pulling he'd been doing to it. Where the fuck did Bruce keep that huge bag of weed? He'd looked in Bruce's satellite lab, in his own lab, in their shared lab...the only other place he could think of was Bruce's actual suite.  
  
How desperate was he? Pretty damn desperate.  
  
"JARVIS, where's Dr. Banner right now?"  
  
"I am unable to ascertain Dr. Banner's location, though he has not been detected leaving the tower."  
  
"Is he in his quarters, can you tell?"  
  
"Sir, you specified that I was not under any circumstances to report the presence, lack thereof, or activities within the private apartments, thus I cannot answer that question."  
  
"Well, override it."  
  
"My apologies, sir, but Ms. Potts has devised a complex passcode which is the only way to defeat the command."  
  
"Crap. I have to do everything myself, dammit," Tony muttered, flinging out of the lab and down the hall. "Next time I'll just get a drug-sniffing dog. Wonder if you can hire those..."  
  
By the time he got to Bruce's rooms he was less surly but still after some substance to abuse. He rapped on the door, prepared with a story about how late Bruce had stayed up and why, but there was no answer. He knew better than to ask JARVIS to let him in, so he fished his Stark Limited Edition Swiss Army Knife out of his pocket and prepared to jimmy the lock.  
  
When he laid his hand on the door handle, the door eased open with a soft click, of its own volition. Tony's senses went to high alert and he edged into the dim living area and called out, "Bruce? You here, buddy?"  
  
Unbelievably, he heard someone...giggle...in the next room, and the alert shifted into outrage. He knew that giggle.  
  
Without another word, he strode to the bedroom door and flung it open. This room faced the picture windows high above Manhattan, and in the blazing sunlight Tony saw two people on the very large bed. Very familiar, very naked people.  
  
"Bruce," he said, a bit coldly. "Pepper. I hope I'm interrupting something."  
  
*  
  
Pepper didn't giggle this time. She out and out...guffawed. Bruce wasn't the guffawing or giggling type, but he was grinning in a shit-eating sort of way.  
  
"When you two are done laughing your asses off," Tony said, raising his voice in order to be heard, "maybe you can explain to me why everyone but me is having a good time here."  
  
"Because...you're still dressed?" Bruce ventured. Pepper elbowed him in the side. "Oof."  
  
"You know what? To hell with it," Tony grumbled. He started moving around the room, opening and shutting drawers, peering into the sparsely stocked closet. He didn't look in the bathroom because everyone knew that was a lousy place to store weed, however bagged. Turning with his arms crossed, he glared at the two people still stretched out on the bed and demanded, "Bruce, where is your stash?"  
  
"What do you need it for?" Bruce looked genuinely puzzled.  
  
"Tony - " Pepper began, but Tony held up a hand and let loose.  
  
"I need it to amuse myself for the rest of the day. The rest of *this* day, which you seem to have forgotten the significance of, and maybe I'll get drunk later as well when this buzz wears off, because not only did I wake up alone this morning - "  
  
Pepper muttered something to Bruce that might have been, "He's so spoiled."  
  
" - but I actually showered and dressed and went downstairs to that fucking videoconference *you* put on my schedule, Potts, and then went looking for you, Bruce, so we could blow something up at least, and I couldn't find you or so much as a joint, so I came down here and found my two favorite people in the world - in the *world* - getting naked without me."  
  
Stepping up to loom over the bed, he growled out, "On. My. Birthday."  
  
They looked at each other, then at Tony, then they both sat up, Bruce on the edge of the bed, Pepper cross-legged next to him. Fortunately, no one laughed.  
  
Pepper spoke up, a bit warily.  
  
"We didn't forget your birthday, Tony," she told him. "We've been getting your gift ready for a couple of weeks. And we knew you'd find your way down here sooner or later."  
  
"We didn't expect you to be so pissed off, though," Bruce pointed out.  
  
"I don't see what this - " Tony waved his hand vaguely at the bed. " - has to do with my birthday. Which is already half over, I might add."  
  
Bruce sighed. "Go look in the bathroom, Tony."  
  
"Please, tell me you don't keep the stuff in there," Tony said. "You know it gets too humid - "  
  
"Tony. Shut up and go look in the bathroom."  
  
Shutting up for the moment, Tony stuck his head in the bathroom, which seemed quite steamy and smelled of lavender and vanilla and - was that a -  
  
He whirled to see his two partners with nearly identical smirks.  
  
"That - item on the counter," he said, "lined up with the flavored lube and the beads and the glow in the dark condoms - is that a pegging harness?"  
  
Pepper gave in to another giggling fit. "Happy birthday, baby," she said, holding out a hand to pull him in. He leaned down and she kissed him, then passed his hand to Bruce, who kissed him as well.  
  
"Happy birthday?" he repeated stupidly, trying to figure out their game. They'd double-teamed him before, worn him and themselves out, spit-roasted him, played naked blind man's buff, you name it. Pepper had watched him with Bruce; Bruce had watched him with Pepper. Which left -  
  
"Wait," he said suddenly. "Are you two - You don't - You're not into each other That Way, though. You and Pep are pretty solidly gay and het, respectively, or has something changed?"  
  
He sat on the bed between them; Bruce ran his fingers through Tony's hair and Pepper held his hand.  
  
"We love you," she said simply. "And we love each other, but you're the one who turns us each on, in different ways."  
  
"I love touching Pepper," Bruce added. "But not in a sexual way. Kind of more like a friendly grope, if you know what I mean."  
  
Tony, who had pinched many a butt and palmed many a tit in such cameraderie, nodded.  
  
"We wanted to give you something special," said Pepper. "It's your first birthday with all of us together. So we made an effort, for the man who has everything - "  
  
" - and has *done* almost everything," said Bruce. "I think you'll enjoy the result."  
  
*  
  
Tony sat in stunned silence for almost a full minute.  
  
"He doesn't look excited," whispered Bruce.  
  
"Wait for it," said Pepper.  
  
She knew him so well. Of course she knew him. How could he ever have doubted either one of them? He sprang to his feet, rubbing his hands with anticipation, unable to control the grin that took over his face.  
  
"Fucking brilliant," he gloated. "When do we start? What do I get to do? Naked, or not naked?"  
  
"Right now," said Pepper briskly, reaching down to yank off his shoes and socks. "Not entirely naked. And you get to watch - for now."  
  
"That sounds promising," Tony purred. Bruce was taking off Tony's belt and tugging at his shirt; he cooperated by pulling off his tie and undoing the shirt buttons.  
  
"Stand up," said Bruce, pushing down his trousers, and Tony stood, now clad in his tank tee (white today) and briefs (with the Iron Man motif). Pepper took hold of his shoulders and his vision was suddenly obscured by - his own tie?  
  
"I thought you said I'd get to watch."  
  
"Nothing to watch, yet," she said. "Let me show you to your seat."  
  
First she spun him around as if they were playing a game, then pushed him a few steps back and into a chair that was apparently positioned against a wall. Before he could reach up to take off the blindfold, there was soft fabric wrapped around his wrists and ankles and he recognized the special straps he'd made to use on Pepper. He didn't think she knew where he hid them...but then, against her brains and Bruce's combined, he didn't stand a chance.  
  
When the tie was slipped off his head he glanced down. Yep, a nice heavy chair, carved wood, with knobs and rails and perfect for tying someone down on. He knew he could bust out of the restraints if he were really motivated. He didn't feel the least bit motivated.  
  
Pepper was smiling down at him. "That's good," she murmured, as if she knew his thoughts. "You just sit there and let us do all the work. For now."  
  
She leaned down to lick a wet kiss into his mouth, then turned and sauntered back to the bed, about six feet away from his chair.  
  
"Whose idea was this?" Tony asked.  
  
"We started talking about your birthday, and believe it or not, we'd both had the same idea," said Bruce, "So we had to work out how to do this honestly, how to still be ourselves, but in a new way."  
  
Pepper sat in Bruce's lap and twined one arm around his neck, the other playing with his chest hair; she said, "Fortunately, we both play well with others and know how to share."  
  
Tony stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. Bruce said, "Keep that handy. You'll need it later."  
  
With that, he took Pepper in his arms and lay her on her back, giving Tony a sideways view, and he lay on his side looking down at her. Pepper smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her, light, open-mouth kisses, as if exploring for the first time. His hand was spread over her belly, tan against white; the sight of another man's hands on her body, without Tony in play, made Tony feel, well, not really disturbed, but excited. Fascinated.  
  
Pepper was running fingers through Bruce's rumpled hair, her other hand tracing his collarbone and down to his nipples, which she teased and flicked while his tongue teased her mouth. His hand drifted slowly to her hip, then turther, and he lifted the knee closer to him to drape it over his legs, opening her, stroking his palm over the inside of her thigh.  
  
Tony had seen occasional touches, motions of affection, between his two lovers. This was more deliberate, meant to pleasure first, then to be pleasured. He suspected he was the least generous when it came to sex, but he always took care of his lovers and delighted in their satisfaction.  
  
Bruce dragged his mouth away from Pepper's and applied it to her shoulders, then to the inside of her arm, pausing to savor the soft skin of her elbow and to kiss and suck at each finger. When he moved to hover over her breast, she sank both hands in his hair and Tony saw her fingers flexing like a happy cat.  
  
When Bruce's tongue touched just the tip of her nipple, she gasped and arched up; he touched the other nipple, his hand now resting just under her breasts, as if to remind her to stay put. It looked like quite an effort on her part; his friend's tongue and lips were playing her breasts to the fullest, sucking, licking, making soft slurping and grunting sounds. Pepper was trembling, her hands still anchored to Bruce's hair, her head tipped back, emitting hungry sounds in her turn.  
  
Bruce obviously remembered how to treat a lady. When Pepper's tone started to sound frustrated he released her nipple and kissed her mouth, quickly, before turning her over to lie on her stomach, her head pillowed on her arms, her face toward Tony's seat. He could see that Bruce's cock was starting to join the party; it was stirring and swelling as Bruce took a position on all fours, his head toward Pepper's feet, his face hovering over her backside.  
  
"I've never done this to a woman," he said. "And no one's ever done it to her. Shame on you, Tony."  
  
Tony found his voice. "Enjoy, my friend. Friends."  
  
He expected Bruce to dive in right away; instead the other man eased his fingers between her firm buttocks and emerged holding a plastic ring. Pepper's eyes closed and she moaned, and Bruce tugged carefully, to reveal the plug that had been filling her ass. As it stretched her on the way out, she lifted her hips and spread her legs further and panted. Halfway through, Bruce started pushing it back in, just a little, and he laughed when she muttered, "Tease."  
  
Slowly he removed the toy and set it aside. Pepper wiggled her hips a litte as if to encourage him.  
  
"Fuck, that's gorgeous," he murmured, caressing her buttocks, spreading them with a hand while he kissed all around her curves. "Prepare to be worshiped, Pepper."  
  
He lowered his head, burying his nose and mouth between her cheeks, and Pepper made a sharp, shocked kind of cry that trailed off in a moan.  
  
"Tell me," Tony urged her. "Please."  
  
"His - tongue - it's - he's licking, all around - I can feel his breath, it's hot - right on my - oh, Bruce - "  
  
"Say it, Pepper," said Tony, pulse pounding between his legs. "Tell me, where his tongue is."  
  
"Oh - " Pepper's voice rose. "Oh - it's on the - oh God, it's going in, he's pushing it in, into my ass, oh fuck - "  
  
Tony had never heard her so incoherent.  
  
She let out a shriek and bucked up against Bruce's face; Tony saw that he had slid a hand underneath Pepper, burrowing between her legs to find her soaking sex. When she flopped back down on his hand, Bruce made an encouraging sound and she began to rock between his hand and his mouth, her hands gripping the bed covers, eyes shut, mouth open.  
  
Tony's mouth was open as well; he ached for a chance to touch them, to feel them moving against each other. He knew exactly how good Bruce was with that tongue.  
  
Pepper was close, but not quite there. Bruce's cock was fully hard but not leaking yet, and before Tony could blurt out his sudden alarm, Bruce detached his mouth from Pepper's ass and went swiftly to kneel between her legs, reaching for a condom and lube.  
  
Pepper turned her head to watch as he rolled on the rubber. Bruce always covered up at this stage, if not before, not knowing what effect his toxic bodily fluids might have on his partner. Once sheathed, he lay down on Pepper, curling his arms around her and nuzzling between her shoulder blades. He was murmuring in her ear, and after a minute she nodded yes and Bruce rolled off her and came quickly over to where Tony sat.  
  
"I'll take these off," he said, low, "but you have to wait until she tells you, to move."  
  
"Bruce - "  
  
Bruce released the straps, leaned in and nipped at Tony's ear. "Shh. Just wait, watch."  
  
He hadn't said anything about touching, so Tony took himself in hand, making sure he didn't get too close to the edge. Bruce sat on the edge of the bed, facing Tony, and Pepper rose on shaky legs to stand astride Bruce's knees, also facing Tony. Bruce's hand steadied her and his fingers moved between her legs - no, between her buttocks - and Tony realized where all that lube was going and almost leaped out of his seat.  
  
Pepper's eyes locked onto his as she lowered herself into Bruce's lap, sliding his cock into her anus while she panted and Bruce groaned and muttered.  
  
Tony couldn't resist.  
  
"Where no man has gone before," he intoned, and the other two laughed. Pepper squeaked when Bruce slid home inside her and Bruce shuddered and wrapped his arms around her, one hand cupping her breast, the other moving between her legs, where her sex was spread wide and glistening with honey.  
  
"You're beautiful," Tony said. "Both of you, so beautiful."  
  
"I love you," Pepper murmured to Tony, an echo coming from Bruce's lips as he started to rock upward into her body. His fingers dipped and swirled over her lips and clit and Tony's mouth watered.  
  
"Tell him," Bruce said to Pepper, who said to Tony, "Now, Tony, get over here," and Tony was quick to obey, standing between their spread legs, trying frantically to decide where she wanted his mouth and cock.  
  
Fortunately, Pepper gave him an order.  
  
"Fuck me," she gasped. "Fuck me, Tony, fuck us both."  
  
Tony grinned; Bruce leaned back on his hands and Tony braced one knee on the bed and slid straight and true into Pepper's entrance, feeling the added tightness inside due to Bruce's cock filling her ass.  
  
Before he could begin to move, Pepper cried out, grabbing Tony's shoulders and coming, coming, so he gathered himself and thrust into her wet pussy, Bruce into her lubed anus, the two of them buffeting her between them, back and forth. She was coming again - or maybe, still - when Bruce's rhythm faltered and then sped up.  
  
"Tony," he breathed. He had one arm around Pepper and the other hand at the back of Tony's neck; Pepper's arms were around Tony and she whispered, "Come on, Bruce, we've got you."  
  
She looked at Tony and said, "Do it, hard, baby."  
  
So Tony did. His hips snapped into Pepper, who hung on for dear life while Tony fucked Bruce through her. He could feel Pepper's inner muscles squeezing Bruce, who gave a shout and slammed up, shaking and clutching at them both.  
  
Tony felt the pulse of Bruce's cock and the throbbing depths of Pepper's pussy and let go, coming hard and long and collapsing on the bed, still embedded inside Pepper as they lay on their sides and panted.  
  
"I love you, Bruce," Tony whispered, and his friend's eyes closed in bliss.  
  
"I love you, Pepper," Tony said, and she smiled and kissed him deeply.  
  
Best birthday ever, he thought. And it's only half over.


End file.
